Katie's story
by sexyandiknowitninjagirl
Summary: Bumblebee/oc. Katie is Sam's best friend. She's also Mikaela's sister. She leads a pretty normal life, until she goes with Sam to get his new car. She instantly feels connected to Bee, and soon finds out his secret. How does Katie being there change everything? Can she help save Earth from decepticons? (Crappy summary, I know)
1. New Car

**Well, this is my first Transformers story, and I hope you all like it. It's gonna kinda follow the storyline, but there will be some changes. The main character, Katie, is Mikaela's sister, just so you know. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I watched the clock intently, silently urging time to hurry up. Time ticked by slowly, but finally, it was three-thirty.

"Yes!" I jumped up and screamed, earning quite a few judgmental stares.

I felt myself blush from embarrassment. I quickly gathered up my books and headed to my locker. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked up to see Sam Witwicky, my best friend. He helped me pick up my books in a hurry.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I questioned.

"I'm finally getting a car!" he exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face.

"Really? That's great!" I felt genuinely happy for him. He had been talking about wanting a car for weeks.

I started to walk with him. He gave me a questioning look.

"What? I'm coming with you! Someone has to make sure you don't pick out a complete piece of crap!" I exclaimed.

He sighed.

"Fine. I give up. Have it your way." I smiled, knowing I had won the argument.

We walked to his dad's car, and I got in the back. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I was too busy off in my own little world.

I wondered what kind of car Sam would pick. He knew I would fix it up for him if he needed me to, and I knew I could borrow it sometimes.

We passed a Porsche dealership, and my eyes got wide. "You're getting me a Porsche?" Sam questioned, not believing it. His father chuckled.

"No, of course not." he said, and we pulled into a used car place.

We got out of the car, and I looked around us.

"Have you ever watched 40 year old virgin? Cause that's what this is! And that one's 50 year old virgin!" Sam exclaimed, whining about it. I had a look around, not seeing anything worthwhile, until I saw the perfect car. A yellow Camaro with two black stripes.

I opened the driver's side door, and sat down. The seat was very comfy. I put my hands on the steering wheel, and a weird shiver went down my spine. I wiped off the center of the steering wheel, and there was a strange symbol on it. It looked like some kind of robot face.

Something was different about this car, and I liked it. "Sam! Come here! I think I found the perfect one!" I called, and he ran over to me. He looked at it, and gave me a smile.

"Katie, I think you just found the perfect car!" he said happily, and his dad and the man I assumed to be the owner walked over.

"Dad, this is the one I want." Sam said, hoping he'd be able to get it.

"Wow, this is nice. It's even got racing stripes." he dad said, looking the car over.

"Yeah, it's even got racing- hey, wait, I don't remember this car!" he exclaimed, wondering how on Earth it got there. They started to argue about a price, and Sam sat in the passenger seat.

"Five thousand!" the dealer exclaimed.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Sam's father said with a sigh.

"Well then, get out of the car, kids." the dealer said.

"But I thought you said the car picks you!" Sam protested.

"Yeah, well sometimes it picks someone with a cheap ass father." the dealer responded. Sam sighed and tried to get out, but the door locked itself.

Sam struggled with the door, but finally managed to get out.

"Come on, Katie, get out." Sam ordered, but I stayed put. I wasn't leaving this car.

"Look kid, there's a nice car over there. I'll give it to you for three-thousand." the dealer offered.

"He doesn't want that car, he wants this one!" I exclaimed.

"Katie, just get out of the car. We'll find another one." Sam urged, and suddenly, all the windows busted on the other cars.

"Four-thousand!" the dealer exclaimed in fear. I smirked at Sam. I told him I would get him the perfect car.

* * *

Sam drove it home, and he wouldn't let me drive no matter what.

"So,Sam, when are we gonna show him off?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"There's a party tonight, and we're going." he replied.

"Were you even invited to this party?" I questioned, knowing no one would invite Sam.

"Well, no, but it's on public property, so I can go if I want. And besides, we can get in if I'm with you." he answered.

"And does this party happen to be the one my sister's gonna be at?" I teased, knowing about his obvious crush on my sister.

"What? N-no, of course not!" he laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes. We went to his place for a while, but soon left for the party. I wasn't paying much attention until we stopped at a familiar house. My eyes widened.

"No!" I hissed.

Sam smiled. "Oh, yes. Miles is coming with us." he taunted, knowing I couldn't stand his dorky friend. Sam honked the horn, and Miles raced out of his house.

"Get in the back." Sam demanded.

"No! He can get in the back!" I protested.

Miles made it to the car, and opened my door.

"Get in the back." he demanded, just like Sam had.

"No." I replied sternly.

"Please, Katie. I'll give you ten bucks!" Sam exclaimed.

I sighed. "Fine."

I started to unbuckle my seatbelt, but it wouldn't come undone. I smirked.

"Well, it looks like I'm not going anywhere." I taunted. Miles sighed as he got in the back. We drove to the party, and when we got there, Miles started to climb a tree.

"This is why we're not invited to parties." I said, pointing at Miles. Then, my sister's dumbass boyfriend came over and started to pick on Sam and Miles. Trent eventually left, and he and Mikaela got into a fight. Mikaela started to walk away, and Sam, Miles, and I got in the car.

Suddenly, the radio turned on and started to play.

_"Who's gonna drive you home...tonight." _

"Whoa, there's something wrong with your radio, dude." Miles said.

Sam had a faraway look in his eyes as he said, "I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

"What? No!" Miles protested.

"Miles, get out of the car!" Sam ordered.

Finally, something we could agree on. Sam finally managed to get Miles out of the car, and he drove up to Mikaela.

"Hey! Mikaela, It's me! Sam..Witwicky. I was wondering if I could ride you- I mean drive you home." Sam said.

She didn't look too happy to get in the car, but she got in, then noticed me.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, Mikaela, Sam is my best friend. We've known each other since we were like six." I explained.

She looked at Sam questioningly.

"Seriously, you've met him like fifty times." I said, letting my annoyance show.

"Oh, right! Sam..Willkicky." she said.

"Witwicky." he corrected her.

"Right." that was when the awkward silence started. The radio came on and started to play romantic music.

"Sorry, the radio's broken. I'm not trying anything with you, not like I wouldn't want to." Sam's words just made the situation worse. And to top it all off, the car broke down. Mikaela and Sam got out to see what was wrong, even though I could've easily fixed it.

Mikaela and Sam were talking, and he must have brought up a touchy subject, because Mikaela got mad and started to leave. The car suddenly turned on and the radio was playing 'baby come back'. I felt myself smile. This car sure was funny.

Wait, did I just call a car funny? Oh, geez, I'm going crazy.

When Sam got back though, he was smiling. I guess they made up or something. He tried to sit in the driver's seat.

"No way! I get to drive now!" I exclaimed, and he didn't even argue with me. He got in the passenger seat, while I got in the driver's seat. And I could've sworn I felt the car shiver again. Weird.

* * *

When we got to Sam's house, I called Mikaela to tell her I was staying over with him. Sam hurried into the house, and I stayed a little while longer, just sitting in the car. Little did I know, I would soon find out a secret that would change my life.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, please!**


	2. He's a robot?

**Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sam woke me up in the middle of the night, explaining that the car was stolen. I shot out of bed, and ran downstairs. Nobody was gonna steal that car, not on my watch. We got on our bikes, and raced after the car.

We kept riding, until we found ourselves in an old junkyard. I looked around suspiciously. Why the hell would the guy who stole the car be here? We hid behind an old, beat up car, and saw the car on top of a hill.

But we weren't prepared for what we saw next. The car transformed into a some kind of giant robot. We both ducked down when it shined a light towards us and then into the sky. Sam was freaking out and recording a message on his phone, while I was watching the robot in awe. He was so cool.

"Come on, let's go get to our bikes!" Sam said, still panicking.

I followed him as he slowly snuck around the junkyard. We stopped when we heard a growl. We turned to see two dogs chained up to a wall. And believe me, they did not look happy to see us.

"Sam, run!" I screamed as the dogs broke free. We began to run as fast as we could. We went inside an old building, and stood on top of a few rusty old drums. The two dogs surrounded us.

Then we heard the unmistakable sound of his car's engine. The Camaro revved its way around us, scaring away the dogs.

"Agh, take the keys! I don't want the car anymore!" Sam exclaimed, about to throw the keys.

"Wait!" I yelled, and took the keys from him. He gave me a weird look.

"What? If you don't want it, I'll take it!" I exclaimed.

Sam jumped off the drums, pulling me with him. He led me through the opening of the building, and that was when the cops showed up.

"Freeze! Let go of the girl!" I heard one of the policemen shout. They must have though he was trying to kidnap me or something.

Sam let go of me and put his hands behind his head.

"No, officers! You don't understand! The guy is inside!" Sam explained, trying to reason with them.

"Walk toward the car, and put your head on the hood." the other police officer demanded. As they arrested Sam, I looked back to where the Camaro was just a few minutes ago. It was gone.

* * *

"We can't say it any clearer. It just stood up!" Sam exclaimed, trying to explain.

"Alright it's time to fill 'er up. And no drippy, drippy." The policeman said as he sat a plastic cup between us.

"We're not on drugs!" I screamed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"What are these then? Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing these days?" he questioned, still not believing us.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked, just to annoy him.

"You know what? I'm leaving. Fuck this." I said as I stormed out of there, with Sam and his parents close behind.

* * *

We woke up late the next morning. But I mean, we were chasing a car all night last night. Who wouldn't?

We had just started to eat breakfast when we heard the Camaro. I ran outside, and heard Sam say something about 'Satan's Camaro'.

Sam got on his mom's bike, and tried to get away from the car. I quickly got in the car. It started to chase after Sam, and it started to drive on the sidewalk.

"You do know you're not supposed to drive on the sidewalk, right?" I asked.

The car went back to driving on the road as we entered the busy part of town. I laughed as Sam flipped the bike over. Eventually Sam turned into an old parking lot. The car tried to find him, but we couldn't see him anywhere.

Finally, we found him. He was with Mikaela, and they were about to be finished off by an evil-looking robot. They quickly chose sides, and dove into the Camaro with me.

"Katie? What are you doing in this thing?" Sam asked, sounding very displeased.

""Sam, it's not a thing! It's a he!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Mikaela asked.

"Because...i don't know. It just feels like a he." I turned my attention to the car. "You're a he, aren't you?" I asked him.

I heard the radio turn on, and I recognized the song. It was 'Yeah' by Usher.

"See? He even answers!" I exclaimed happily.

After some time, the car stopped at an abandoned factory. It hid in the shadows so the evil robot couldn't find us. All of the sudden, the car's engine turned back on and shot out, passing the other car.

Then the car ejected us out, and transformed back into a robot. He and the other robot started to fight.

Sam, Mikaela and I started to run toward a fence. Suddenly, I heard Sam let out a girly scream.

I turned around, and he was being attacked by a much smaller robot. It pulled off his pants. Mikaela ran off somewhere, and I tried prying the little robot off Sam. But it didn't work. The little robot started to attack me, and suddenly, it stopped. Mikaela found a saw, and cut its head off.

"Thanks Mikaela." I said, glad it was over. Then the creature's head grew legs, and it started to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed, and Sam kicked the head into some bushes.

We turned back to where the Camaro and the other car just had a giant droid death match. Thankfully Sam's car won. We walked over to where he was standing.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked him.

"_XM Satellite Radio, Digital Cable, Broadcasting Systems." _the robot projected

"You talk through the radio?" I questioned.

He answered my question by clapping and using a crowd applause.

"So what were you doing last night?"

"_Message from starfleet captain, Rein down like visitors from heaven hallelujah" _I laughed at his choice of words.

"So what, are you some kind of alien or something?" Mikaela questioned.

He nodded and transformed into a car again.

"Okay, so one last question. What's your name?" I asked.

He played a clip that had something to do with bumblebees. "Bumblebee?" I questioned.

He played a clip with applause.

"I like it." I replied, getting in the driver's seat.. I felt the seatbelt automatically wrap around me. Sam and Mikaela got in, and Bumblebee started to drive.

This was certainly going to be an interesting ride.

* * *

**What did you think? I know this chapter wasn't really interesting, but hopefully the next one will be. Review, please!**


	3. Author's Note!

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I thought the readers needed to know that I probably won't be updating for about a week. The reason for this is I just bought a used 2014 Chevrolet Camaro out of all my savings money, and it really needs fixed up. So I'll be working on that today, and I have a ton of other stories I need to work on, and then I'll try to get to this soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I actually found some time to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bumblebee kept driving, and everything was quiet for a while, until Mikaela spoke up.

"This car's a pretty good driver."

Sam nodded and asked, "Why don't you sit on my lap?"

I rolled my eyes at this. "Why?" Mikaela asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No seatbelt there. Safety first."

After thinking for a moment, she nodded. "Alright." She climbed up into his lap. He put the seatbelt on over them and smiled. Mikaela smirked. "That seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move."

He laughed. "Yeah.."

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot then why does he

transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Bee stopped and swerved. His doors opened and the seats moved up, forcing us all out. Then he drove away.

I couldn't believe it. Was he just gonna leave us there?

Sam crossed his arms.

"Great! Now you've pissed him off! That car is sensitive! I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Who cares about the money? Bee's gone! And I really liked that car! Nice goin' Mikaela!" I exclaimed, feeling very angry with my sister.

"So this is my fault? I wouldn't be in this situation if you had a better taste in friends!" she shot back.

"So this is all on me? I can't believe you! I have no idea why Sam has such a huge crush on you!" I yelled.

"Listen, girls, now's not the time to-" Sam began, but we cut him off.

"Shut up!"

Mikaela and I continued to argue, until we heard a horn honk. We looked up to see a newer model yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. I gasped. I knew exactly who it was.

"Bee?" I questioned.

The driver's door opened for me, and I got in. "Wow bee, and I thought you were good lookin' before." I said, and it felt like the car got warmer. Did I make him blush? The passenger door opened and Sam and Mikaela got in.

Bee drove around for a little longer, and once again everything was quiet. I decided to break the silence. "Umm...Mikaela, listen, I'm really sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have blamed everything on you. I guess I might have over reacted." I apologized.

"I'm sorry too, Katie. I was kinda out of line. So are we good now?" she asked with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, we're good." I answered, and took a look at where we were going. Bee drove through a 'no trespassing' sign, and he kept driving until we reached a huge building with a lake and statue in front of it. He stopped.

We all got out, and we saw some fiery, meteor type things falling from the sky, one actually coming near where we were. I saw Mikaela scoot closer to Sam and hold his hand. They decided to go check it out, while I stayed with Bee.

"I like the new look, but I liked you before, too." I said, softly caressing his hood. I felt him warm to my touch.

Sam and Mikaela got back, and we all got back into Bee.

"It was a metal casing" Sam said finally.

"Of course. You know you could've asked Bee instead of going to check it out." I said, taking a look at our surroundings. Bee turned into an alley downtown He stopped and we got out. I walked over to Sam and Mikaela just in time for a yellow Hummer rescue vehicle, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a black GMC Topkick, and a large red, blue, and orange flamed Peterbilt eighteen wheeler to drive around us and transform.

The Peterbilt was the tallest and it took him the longest to transform. He knelt down and got in Sam's face. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendent of Archibald Witwicky."

All three of us just looked at him. Mikaela gasped. "They know your name."

Sam also let out a breath. "Yeah." he answered finally.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous, robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow rescue vehicle cut in.

Sam let out another breath. "Autobots."

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" I turned to see the silver solstice had said it, and was now doing some dance moves, and he stopped in a pose.

"My first Lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Optimus said, motioning to the Solstice.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said, lounging on a car.

"Sam looked flustered. "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the worldwide web." Optinus stated. Then he motioned toward the topkick. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

We turned to see the big, black, threatening looking robot slide his cannons out and point them at us. "You feeling lucky, punks?"

Sam looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus sounded very annoyed.

Ironhide slid his cannons back in and shrugged. "I was just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons."

I smiled at him. "Well I think your cannons are pretty damn awesome."

He smiled and pointed to me. "I like this one."

Optimus spoke up again. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

We turned to look at the Hummer rescue vehicle and he was sniffing the air. "Hmm. The boys pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."

I stepped away from Sam and Mikaela. Sam straightened up and looked away from Mikaeal who was now scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Optimus finally motioned again. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bee did a little dance and fist pumped the air. "_Check on the rep, yep! Second to none!_"

I laughed and smiled at him. Ratchet pointed a red laser at his throat. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them..."

I turned back and Bee was clutching his throat and coughing. "Aw..poor Bee."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela spoke up.

"We are here looking for the all spark and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sma asked.

He looked at Sam for a moment, and then he made images come from his eyes, making the concrete we were standing on look like it was crumbling beneath our feet. The images showed other robots fighting and getting killed.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the all spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, but Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam slightly coked h

is head to the side. "How did you know about his glasses?"

"Ebay."

"Ebay." Sam repeated.

"If the decepticons find the all spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said.

Optimus stood back to his full height, and so did the other autobots. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me you still have those glasses." Mikaela and I said in unison.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I would have written more, but I have to go work on my car. That way later I can take it for a little ride. Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once again, we were on the road. Sam, Mikaela, and I were riding in Bumblebee. Mikaela was in the backseat, Sam was in the passenger seat, and I was in the driver's seat. We were on our way back to Sam's house.

We finally got to the house and the autobots parked in the backyard. We all got out of Bee, and Sam told Mikaela and I to watch the guys. We tried to keep the guys where they were, but they were really in a hurry to get those glasses.

They transformed, and started to walk on the grass. "Wait! Guys! Get back here!" Mikaela and I called, but they wouldn't listen.

We followed them, and by the time we got there, Sam was yelling at them. "You couldn't wait for five minutes? Five minutes? I told you to just stay! JUST STAY! Ugh!"

Sam noticed us and came to us. "I told you to watch them!" he screeched.

"They seem to be in a bit of a rush." Mikaela said, and I nodded.

"This is bad..no!" I turned to look at what Sam was talking about. Mojo was peeing on Ironhide. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mojo. Mojo. Off the robot!" He ran towards Mojo and scooped him into his arms just as Ironhide was trying to step on him. "No. No. No. No. No. No. Easy, hold on. This is Mojo."

Ironhide began firing up his cannons at Sam and Mojo.

"He's my pet. He's just a pet. That's all." Sam continued, his voice cracking. "Put the guns away. Put them away."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide questioned, still pointing his guns at them.

"Rodent? No, he's just a chihuahua. We love chihuahuas, don't we Katie?" Sam asked, turning to me.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide sounded pissed.

"He- he peed on you? Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo! I'm sorry. He has a male dominance. That's all it is..." Sam trailed off.

"Yeah, bad Mojo." Ironhide mimicked. "It's gonna rust.." Ironhide then walked away.

"Listen, I'm gonna go find the glasses." Sam said, then hurried into the house.

I looked over at the guys. "You might wanna hide before he starts to cry like a little girl again."

Mikaela and I started talking while everyone was walking away. I suddenly heard a yelp and sirens. I turned my head to see Ratchet falling down and electric wires going with him. I started to laugh.

"Wow that was tingly! You gotta try that!" Ratchet said to Ironhide as he got up. Ironhide shook his head.

"Yeah that looks like fun." he said sarcastically. I turned and looked at the house. Everything was dark. Ratchet must hit the power lines. I stood under Sam's window, and I could hear what they were saying.

"Sorry you had to hear our little family discussion." I heard Sam's mom say. Hmm...i wonder what I missed.

"My backpack mom?" I heard Sam ask. Seriously? He hadn't found the glasses yet?

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." she answered.

I heard what sounded like someone running down the stairs. Suddenly, a bunch of black vans pulled onto the street and stopped. My breath caught in my throat. This couldn't be good. Guys in suits started to get out, and the swarmed all over the yard. About four headed to the house.

"Wait!" I called. "What are you doing here? And who are you?"

The guy who looked like he was in charge turned to me. "You might wanna come with us."

I followed them. Sam's dad let them in. The guy in charge walked up to Sam. "How ya doin' kid? Are you Sam?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"I need you kids to come with us." he ordered.

Sam's parents stepped in front of him. "Now sir, you are way out of line." Sam's dad said, crossing his arms.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You aren't taking these kids."

"Are you attempting to get rough with us?" I already could tell that this guy and I wouldn't get along.

"No but I am gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on here."

The guy just laughed. "There's something fishy about you, these kids, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

What operation?" Sam's dad asked, looking very confused.

"That's what we're here to find out." Another guy appeared and handed him a scanner. He looked at us. You two, come here." he said, pointing to Sam and I.

He scanned Sam and it beeped rapidly. Then he scanned me and it beeped a lot more rapidly. "fourteen rad and fourteen hundred rad! Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em boys!" he exclaimed and then everyone, including Mojo, was ushered out of the house, and into the suvs.

I couldn't believe it. My luck kept getting worse and worse.

**LINE**

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your ebay username, right?" The guy in charge, Simmons questioned as he pulled Sam's cellphone from a plastic bag.

Mikaela gave Sam a look that said 'really?'.

"Yeah, but it was a typo so I ran with it." Sam blurted to Simmons.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons asked, playing the recording of Sam, the first time he saw Bee transform. "Is that you?"

Mikaela let out a sigh. "That sounds like LadiesMan." She turned to glare at Sam. It seemed like she was blaming him for all this.

Simmons put the phone back. "Last night at the station you told the officer that your car transformed. Enlighten me."

I felt like punching Sam and then punching Simmons.

"We- well, what I meant was. Okay, here's what I said, okay? This is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen." Sam said nervously.

I groaned. He was a terrible liar.

"Really?" Simmons questioned.

"It was stolen from me. Stolen from my home but it's fine because it's back. It came back."

"Well not by itself!" Mikaela added.

"Because cars don't do that! That would be crazy!" I exclaimed.

Simmons face suddenly got very serious. "What do you kids know about aliens?"

Sam spoke first. "What? Like a martian? Like E.T?"

"It's an urban legend.." Mikaela added.

Simmons seemed to be getting very pissed. He took a badge out of his jacket and held it up for us to see. "This is a do-whatever-i-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I am gonna lock you up forever."

"You know what guys, don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's gotta get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said.

I started to laugh.

"You two. In the training bras. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons replied with a smirk.

I tensed up.

"What? Parole?" Sam questioned.  
"Sam, really it's nothing!" Mikaela exclaimed, giving me a nervous look.

"A grand theft auto? That's nothing?" Simmons asked, enjoying that he was making Mikaela and I freak out.

Mikaela looked down and sighed.

I looked at Sam. "Well, you know those cars our dad used to teach us to fix? They weren't always his."

Sam looked at us accusingly. "You guys stole cars?"

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take us along." Mikaela said.

"And they've got their own juvie records to prove it." Simmons added.

"Wait, Katie, you told me you went to juvie for shoplifting." Sam said.

"Well, I might have lied."

"Yeah, they're criminals. Criminals are hot. It would be a real shame if daddy had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life."

I was about to attack him when the radiation scanner went off the charts. We hit something. Well, someone, actually.

Simmons and the other agent began to freak out as Optimus picked up the entire SUV by it's roof. He started closing his hands, making the roof break completely off.

Sam let out a little laugh. "You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend, Optimus Prime."

Optimus put his hands on his hips. "Taking the children was a bad move."

Some agents crowded around the car and pointed guns at Optimus. He turned and looked at the bridge behind him. "Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons!"

The other autobots jumped from behind the pillars of the bridge. They all pointed their own guns and cannons at the agents. Jazz used a magnet to take the agent's guns.

Optimus started to kneel down in front of Simmons. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look. There are s7 protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car. NOW!" I laughed when Simmons jumped a little. We all got out. Mikaela unlocked my handcuffs for me.

She went over to unlock Sam's handcuffs, and he said, "Oh, so now you're good with handcuffs?"

I wanted to hit him for that. But instead, I walked over to Bee. He gave me a concerned look.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. But Simmons was an ass." I said, laughing a little.

I looked over to Mikaela and Sam. "What now?"

"We're going to get some answers." Sam answered.

Simmons walked up to us.

"What is sector 7?" Sam asked. Simmons just stared.

"Answer me!" Sam yelled.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you young man!" Simmons exclaimed.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not at liberty to- What do you thing you're doing?" I reached over and pulled his badge out of his jacket. I held it up. "You can go to jail for that sweetheart. It's a federal offense."

I smirked. "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge right?" I asked as I waved it in his face.

I turned around and handed the wallet to Sam. He immediately started looking through it, looking for any clue to what sector 7 was.

"Brave with their big alien friends standing behind them.." I heard Simmons mutter.

Sam groaned and shoved the wallet in his pocket. "Nothing. Not one thing." He turned to Simmons. "Where's sector 7?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons answered with a smile.

I looked over to Bee. He took some kind of cap off, and basically he started pissing on Simmons.

I started to laugh.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus said, though you could tell he was amused.

I looked up at bee and smiled. "Thanks Bee! He deserved that!"

He leaned down so his face was right in front of mine. Before I could think, I kissed his cheek. It felt like he got warmer. Did I make him blush again?

I walked over to Sam and Mikaela, who now had Simmons in his underwear. Mikaela handcuffed him to a pole, and I laughed at the sight, until I saw what the other agent had in his hand. A cellphone.

"Shit! They have backup coming!" I called to everyone.

The autobots all got in a circle, with Ironhide in the middle. He transformed his arm into some kind of light. "Optimus! Incoming!" He thrust his hand down, making the SUVs that were headed our way crash into each other.

The autobots all transformed and took off, except for Optimus. He walked over to us quickly, and extended his hand out for us to get on. "Up you get."

We all hesitantly climbed onto his hand. After he made sure we were holding on tight, he broke off into a run. He went behind the bridge and put his hand up toward his shoulder. We quickly got onto his shoulder, hanging on to him tightly. He ran again, this time with a helicopter after us. He amaged not to crush anything on our way to another bridge.

Three things happened in the next few seconds. Mikaela lost her grip, so she grabbed Sam, who grabbed me. We were barely holding on, and Mikaela said the words I had been dreading to hear. "Guys! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Then we fell.

I waited to be splattered on the concrete, but it never happened. Instead, I was caught by someone. I opened my eyes, and I saw who caught me. Bee.

"Thanks, Bee."

I also looked over to see he caught Sam and Mikaela.

He nodded and sat us down on the ground. "_You're welcome, Beautiful."_

I felt myself blush.

Suddenly Bee was jerked from his kneeling position to him standing up and falling on his back. I looked around to see the helicopters had returned, and they were harpooning Bee.

"Stop!" I screamed, but they didn't stop. Soon, all three of us were yelling for them to stop, but they still didn't. They kept shooting him, and then some guys came out of nowhere and began freezing Bee with their weird looking guns.

Some guys grabbed us, but I broke free and ran to Bee.

"Bee! I'll come for you! I promise!" I yelled before I was grabbed again. They put us in another black SUV, and started to drive off.

I looked out the back window and whispered, "I promise Bee, I promise."

* * *

**What did you think? Review, please!**


End file.
